


Catnip

by bulletincookie



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Cat Ears, Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Magical Accidents, Soft Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28940076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletincookie/pseuds/bulletincookie
Summary: When an experiment of a spell to enhance hearing and balance goes not quite as planned, Geralt gets cursed with cat ears and a tail, as well as an odd need to stay close to Jaskier.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 14
Kudos: 224





	Catnip

**Author's Note:**

> The amazing artist I was paired up for the Geralt Jaskier Big Bang is the-nonchalance-draws!! A big thank you to them for cheerleading me on because otherwise im not sure this fic would have ever gotten posted

He should have known better than to let Yennefer try a new spell out on him. They hadn't thought it worked, but Yennefer insisted that Geralt stick around for a couple of hours to make sure there were no strange side effects. There were no bells that tolled out, but at the stroke of midnight, there was a soft _puff!_ and Geralt blinked a couple times at realizing he could feel…something on his head and backside. His eyes narrowed.

"Yen. What did you do."

Yennefer pursed her lips and tapped her chin as she walked across the work room to inspect him. "Well, the spell was meant to give you cat-like senses. Mainly to help with hearing and balance. I didn't think you would get ears and a tail though. Interesting."

"I could hear and balance plenty fine already."

"Yes well, your bard didn't want to help and you never asked what I was doing."

Fuck, Jaskier. That bard was going to never leave him alone about this if he found out. "This better not be permanent," Geralt growled.

"Don't worry. It should run out eventually"

" _Eventually_?"

Yennefer gave a noncommittal hum and gestured vaguely at Geralt. "I put a bit more than I may have needed into it to counter your…witcher resistance to magic. I don't know how long it'll last."

She grabbed a hand mirror and brought it over to hold up to Geralt. On the top of his head, in the middle of his snow white hair, were two fluffy, black, cat ears. Yennefer tilted the mirror to show him the exceptionally fluffy tail that was lashing behind him.

"It's not that bad, see?" she asked.

Geralt scoffed and stood. "You're not the one with--"

"Geraaaaalt?"

Jaskier's voice echoed from downstairs, making Geralt bristle. Yennefer snickered and waved him off.

"Stay here. I'll deal with him," she assured him.

"Don't tell him _anything_ ," Geralt hissed, his ears pinned back.

"He'll be none the wiser."

Just as Yennefer opened the door, Jaskier's voice came again. "Geralt? Yennefer? I know witchers are known for stamina but are sorceresses known too? Geralt are you okay?!"

Yennefer stepped out and crossed her arms as she walked down the stairs to glare at Jaskier. "Jaskier."

Jaskier's posture stiffened and his shoulders squared. "Yennefer."

It was almost cute that the bard still thought he could stand up to her, but it was late and she didn't feel like exchanging their usual jabs. "Relax. Geralt is fine."

"Where is he?"

"Upstairs. He can't be disturbed right now."

"Well why not?"

"We're still testing out the spell."

"Oh is that what you're calling it these days?" Jaskier snorted.

"How many times do I have to tell you it isn't like that anymore," Yennefer sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Yes, like I always tell those lords that I don't sleep around anymore because I have found the love of my life."

Geralt can hear Jaskier's voice clearly, and his ears flicked. He cracked open the door, hiding behind it. "I'm fine, Jaskier," he called back.

Jaskier perked up and charged up the stairs, slipping past Yennefer before she even realized what happened. "Geralt?"

Yennefer stopped him, immobilizing him with magic. She frowned and walked up the stairs to stand in front and above him.

"He doesn't want to see you right now."

"How do you know?" Jaskier snapped. "What have you done with him?"

Geralt cracked open the door a bit more. "I told you I'm fine. Go back to bed, bard."

Oh, that clearly stung a bit. Yennefer could see the way Jaskier's posture deflated as he stopped struggling against her magic.

"Fine. Let me go Yennefer," he grumbled. Yennefer released him, and without another word he turned and trudged back down the stairs to head for where his and Geralt's rooms were.

Yennefer went back into the workshop and closed the door behind herself again. "You're going to have to apologize to the bard. He looked like a kicked puppy when you told him to go to bed."

Geralt grunted and sat back down on the bench. "He always looks like a kicked puppy."

"He's going to find out eventually. Why not tell him?"

"It'll wear off soon, and I don't need any ballads about this going around."

"I'm not so sure of how long it'll take to wear off. Could be 24 hours, could be a week."

"He can find other ways to distract himself in the meantime."

"Geralt. Go talk to him."

Yennefer all but shoved him out of the workshop. Geralt's tail lashed behind him and he growled when he heard the click of the bolt. There was no getting out of this, since Yennefer seemed to have her mind made up.

It would be easier if he had his cloak, he realized. That way he could explain the spell before showing Jaskier the effects. He went downstairs and off into the corridor that had their rooms, only to stop when he cracked open the door to his room. Jaskier laid curled up on his bed, snuggled under the blankets.

Geralt slipped into the room with a sigh, trying to stick to the shadows. He kept his ears pinned back and his tail still. "Jaskier?" he called out softly.

"Hm?" Jaskier sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"What the fuck are you doing in my room?"

Jaskier shifted on the bed. "There's a draft in my room, and I didn't think you'd be using your bed tonight." There's an edge of bitterness in the air. Hmm. The bard swung his legs over the edge of the bed to stand. “I’ll go back to my room--”

“No,” Geralt cut in, then cleared his throat. “Have my room for the night. I'll sleep with the draft and get Yen to fix it in the morning.”

Jaskier sighed and laid back down on the bed. He turned over to snuggle down into the sheets, curling up again. “Okay.”

Geralt sighed, unable to help the slight smile at seeing the sleepy bard. “Good night, Jaskier.”

“Good night," Jaskier mumbled back.

Geralt left his room once more and closed the door behind himself gently. Well. Sleeping in a room with a draft would be the least of his worries.

He went into Jaskiers room, and stopped. The room smelled like Jaskier. No surprise there really, but his tail swayed a bit at it anyways. No, he needed to focus. He just needed to sleep it off and the spell would go away.

Except when he walked stiffly over to the bed, he was nearly overwhelmed. The sheets smelled the strongest of the bard. Geralt knelt down next to the bed and rested his face on the sheets, finding the action strangely comforting. A small whisper in the back of his head spoke up.

_Rub face, smell like him rub rub rub._

He rubbed his cheek over them a bit. It wasn't not enough. Why was it not enough? What the fuck was this?

He growled but sat on the bed anyways and wriggled into Jaskier's blankets, not bothering with stripping off his own clothes. He sprawled out a bit, frustrated at the itch that wouldn't let him _stay still._ He rolled and tossed and turned, his tail lashing. Finally after almost ten minutes of this, he paused and felt a strange sense of pride wash over him at finally settling and realizing that his scent was now mixed in with Jaskier's on the sheets. He still didn't feel comfortable though.

A realization struck him. Jaskier's clothes were fancy and made of silk, maybe they would be more comfortable. Before he knew it, he had all of Jaskier's clothes dumped out onto the bed and he curled up on top of them. He rubbed his face against a doublet absentmindedly and oh, that was oddly comforting. He hummed and closed his eyes, sleep quickly washing over him.

\---

"Umm..Geralt? Why is your face buried in my smallclothes?"

Geralt snapped awake and instantly jolted up. It was morning. Fuck. When had it become morning? Was he that tired? Jaskier was sitting there on the edge of the bed, looking wide eyed and mildly embarrassed. However, the embarrassment disappeared when he realized Geralt was sleeping on top of all of his clothes and he whined.

"Were you sleeping on _all_ of my clothes? They're going to be wrinkled now and smell like witcher."

A bit of Geralt purred _good_ but he didn't have any time to think about that before he realized Jaskier stood out like a sore thumb in his own room. Something about him smelled good. Why did he smell so good?

_Rub face on him smell like him rub_.

"Wait Geralt what's on your--!" Jaskier cut himself off with a squeak as Geralt suddenly plopped down on his lap. He wheezed. "Oh, that's a lot of witcher. What's, ah, what's on your head, exactly?"

"Cat ears. Part of Yen’s experiment." Geralt rested his head against Jaskier's shoulder _good he smells good._ He moved his head closer to his neck to try to figure out what exactly it was that Jaskier smelled like, until he was nosing at the spot behind his ear and rubbing his cheek against Jaskier's skin.

"Um, Geralt?" Jaskier squeaked.

"Hm."

"What are you doing?"

"Hm."

"Alright. Yep. Totally normal. I think I'm going to go have a chat with our dear friend Yennefer." Jaskier moved to slide out from under Geralt and get up, but Geralt growled and dug his fingers into his back to keep him there.

"It can wait." Geralt was now rubbing his cheek against Jaskier's shoulder, and he even bit down.

"Ow! Be gentle," Jaskier whined. Geralt settled at that and huffed as he moved to push Jaskier down onto the bed. He laid half on top of him and rubbed his face against Jaskier's chest, through his thin undershirt.

"Huh. Those are actually a part of you aren't they," Jaskier mumbled, and Geralt barely realized he spoke until oh, there were thin fingers running along an ear _yes please._ He hummed and tilted his head up into it. Jaskier shifted to get up from under him and Geralt opened his eyes to glare.

"I'm just getting more comfortable, be patient for two seconds." Jaskier huffed and wrinkled his nose as he saw the pile of his clothes. He swept them aside and laid down in the middle of the bed with his head and shoulders on the pillows. "There. Come here."

Geralt glared at him for several moments. Jaskier opened his arms. "Come on, I won't judge." Geralt finally relented and laid back down, laying almost entirely on top of Jaskier.

Jaskier slowly let his hand slide back up over Geralt’s back, and when the touch got no reaction from the witcher, he chanced another scratch behind Geralt's new cat ears. His efforts were rewarded with a small flick of Geralt’s tail and the tension melting from Geralt's shoulders, so he continued to run his fingers through his hair and rub at and around the cat ears.

"So soft," he murmured. He threaded his fingers through Geralt's hair and cradled the back of his head while his thumb rubbed gently behind one of the ears.

There was a strange vibration suddenly, and he paused, but Geralt pushed his head up into his hand to urge him to keep going and the shift made him realize the vibration was coming from _Geralt_. Oh, he was purring, and it was the cutest thing in the world. It was a deep, steady rumble that made Jaskier sink back into the sheets and snuggle closer to him. He could feel the vibrations in his side where Geralt's broad chest was pressed against him. Jaskier wanted to stay there _forever_.

“Go back to sleep,” Jaskier murmured.

Geralt moved closer to him and huffed. He felt so tired, but he didn’t want to sleep.

“Hey, it’s okay.” The bard stroked his fingers over Geralt’s hair again. “I’ll stay here. Get some more sleep, dear heart. This won’t last forever.”

Geralt growled and settled back against him to try to hide the ears. "I know it's temporary."

"It’s not that bad. Just rubbing your face on everything, yeah? There are worse curses.”

"Not on everything."

"Okay fine, just on everyone then."

"No."

"No? Then why, pray tell, are you still trying to give my poor fair skin a burn?"

Geralt suddenly snapped to clarity, and realized he had been rubbing his jaw angrily against Jaskier's shoulder like his life depended on it. He cleared his throat and sat up, even though it felt like everything in him screamed that no, Jaskier didn't smell enough like him and he didn't smell enough like Jaskier he needed to do it _more._

"I'm getting breakfast," he grunted as he removed himself from Jaskier and stood.

Jaskier stood as well. “That’s a good idea, I’ll--”

“No. Go back to my room,” Geralt growled, giving him a sharp look as his tail gave a small lash.

“Geralt I need to eat--”

“What do you want?”

“I don’t know what Yennefer has in that frankly alarmingly large kitchen, so I’ll come with you.”

Well. That seemed to convince him. Geralt stayed as stiff and blank-faced as ever, but the twitching in his tail stopped and it seemed to settle comfortably. “Fine.”

They walked to the kitchen, Jaskier unable to help but glance at Geralt every few steps to watch how his tail swayed with his walking. There was a slight upward crook at the end, and Jaskier wondered if that was normal. But it didn’t seem like it wasn’t supposed to be bent that way, it just...fell naturally like that. Jaskier was reminded of the stray cats that always approached him with their tails straight up like a flag, the end crooked in the same way.

He chanced a glance at Geralt’s face. He didn’t seem particularly happy, and of course Jaskier couldn’t blame him with what happened, but he didn’t seem angry either.

“I think they’re cute,” he spoke up with a small grin. “They suit you.”

“You keep forgetting I’m a witcher,” Geralt grumbled back.

“No no, not forgetting. I am reminded of that constantly, believe me.” Jaskier patted his shoulder. “But I do also remember that you, my friend, need to express your emotions better. And those are doing a fine job of it if I do say so.”

“No they’re not,” Geralt grumbled as an ear flicked.

“Really?” Jaskier smiled and moved closer to bump their shoulders together. Instantly Geralt’s ears pricked up again, though his eyes stayed trained forward like he hadn’t noticed the bump. “If you say so.”

“Hm.”

They finally made it to the kitchen and Jaskier started to rummage through all of the cabinets, preening over the variety they had available. He immediately set about gathering a tray of cheeses, bread, and fruits to eat while some meat roasted on the fire.

Jaskier settled at one of the chairs to wait while the meat roasted. Geralt sat in the chair closest to him, though he didn't look comfortable. He shuffled in the chair before trying to settle, but Jaskier could still hear the soft thump of his tail against one of the wooden legs.

"What's wrong?" he asked, only to get a sharp look in response.

"Nothing," was all Geralt growled.

Jaskier rolled his eyes and scooted his chair closer. "Oh come on Geralt, you should know better than to try to lie to me. I've known you for too long, I know something is wrong."

"It's _nothing,_ " Geralt hissed, his tail thumping harder against the chair. Jaskier scanned him up and down. His eyes landed on Geralt's knees, where his fingers were gripping so hard they were pressed white. The bard smiled and moved to gently take his hands, prying his fingers off of his knees one by one until he had the witcher's larger hands in his own. He gave them a gentle squeeze and rubbed his thumbs into the back of his hands.

"Come on, no need to be so tense. Relax," he murmured, his voice kept steady and soft. He met Geralt's eyes and smiled as he saw the black slits slowly expanding and softening. Geralt’s ears turned forward again, and the thumping against the chair stopped.

"There,” Jaskier whispered. “Don’t worry. This spell will wear off soon, and you'll be back to normal in no time."

"Not worried about that," Geralt grumbled, his eyes flicking down to look at their hands.

"Will you tell me what it is you are worried about?" Jaskier asked gently with another small squeeze. He only received silence from the witcher for it and he was about to pull his hands away after a few tense moments, but a small tug on his hands stopped him. He scooted closer, following the barely-there tugs, until he was climbing to sit sideways on Geralt's lap. Geralt stayed still for several moments, until he let go of Jaskier’s hands to wrap his arms wrapped around his waist and he rested his head on Jaskier's shoulder. Jaskier could feel him relaxing bit by bit, the tension melting from his shoulders and his brow.

“Better?” he whispered, running his fingers over Geralt’s hair and giving another small scritch behind his ears.

“Hm.” Geralt’s tone sounded unconvinced, but Jaskier knew better than to try to do something to help more. He needed to trust that Geralt would tell him what he needed, or give a cue that he could figure it out. It was only a moment later that Geralt’s arms tightened just barely around him, and he scooted closer in return. He wasn’t sure if Geralt was even aware that he was asking Jaskier to move closer, but Jaskier listened anyway. The purring slowly returned as Geralt rubbed his cheek against Jaskier’s shoulder and nosed at his neck, his stubble scratching lightly against his skin.

It was a bit odd that Geralt was so much more touchy now, but Jaskier wasn’t going to complain. It was nice to be able to sit on those strong thighs while not having to act drunk to avoid getting shoved off too harshly. And surely Geralt appreciated the closeness too, if the purring and nuzzling was anything to go by. Jaskier had to hold back a laugh at that. To think, the mighty White Wolf was nuzzling him and clinging to him like he was a lifeline in a storm. It was endearing, if he was honest, and he couldn’t help but run his fingers through Geralt’s hair gently and rub behind the cat ears some more.

He really wanted to ask why Geralt was clinging to him so tightly and rubbing his face all over his neck, shoulders, and chest, but he wasn’t one to look a gift horse in the mouth. He wondered if it was just the curse, or if Geralt always wanted this and didn’t know how to ask, and the curse only made it easier for him to act on it.

“Your ears really are soft,” he whispered, tracing his fingers along the back of one. It flicked and he smiled gently as Geralt gave a small hum in response. He glanced over to the meat cooking over the fireplace. It should be done by now.

“Can I get up? Just long enough so that we don’t burn Yennefer’s house down.”

"Hm." Geralt didn't sound happy, but he let go of Jaskier anyways. Jaskier stood and hurried over to check on the roasting meat, which was fine enough to pull off and set on a plate. He put the plate on the table with the rest of the food, and was about to sit back down in his own chair when two strong arms circled his waist and yanked him back down into Geralt's lap, his back against Geralt’s chest.

"Oh! Hello," he said, twisting slightly to look at Geralt behind him. "Not that I'm not enjoying this, but ah..are you sure you're feeling alright?"

"I'm fine," Geralt growled, burying his face in the crook of Jaskier's neck.

"Of course. It's just you usually aren't this, er…touchy." Jaskier leaned forward just enough to pluck a grape off the plate and pop it into his mouth.

Geralt only gave a soft grunt in reply as he rubbed his cheek along the back of Jaskier's neck. Jaskier shrugged it off. As long as he could eat.

He went about cutting pieces of the meat and chewed on one while he held a piece over his shoulder. Geralt hummed in appreciation and ate it from him. Jaskier balanced the tray of food in his lap so he could get comfortable back against Geralt and continue alternating between eating and offering pieces to the witcher over his shoulder.

Soon, the tray was empty and Jaskier set it back on the table to settle back against Geralt. He closed his eyes and relaxed, a small smile tugging at his lips when he felt Geralt purring, the vibrations running through his back.

"This is nice," he mused. "Why don't you hold me like this more often?"

"Hmm."

"It would make quite the ballad." Jaskier spread his arms up. "The mighty White Wolf showing a bit of his soft side. It doesn't even have to mention the, er…" He realized Geralt had gone tense behind him, and he paused and looked over his shoulder. He was met with Geralt's amber eyes wide, the pupils that were normally slits now almost completely circular, though he was still glaring.

"Are you alright?"

Jaskier turned and brought up a hand to wave it in front of Geralt's face, only for Geralt flinch back and tighten his grip on Jaskier's waist, his gaze trained on his hand. He frowned and lowered his hands back into his lap, though Geralt's gaze stayed fixed on his hand. He heard the soft _tap tap_ of his tail hitting against the chair leg. Jaskier brought his hand up and turned it this way and that to inspect it, thinking that perhaps he had accidentally cut himself, but he couldn't find anything. Except for a loose thread on the embroidery at the sleeve. He pouted and pulled at it a little.

"Well, I suppose I know what I'm doing today," he muttered.

"Leave it alone," Geralt growled out.

"I know, I know, but it's so _distracting,_ " Jaskier whined, shaking his arm a bit to pout at the thread. He heard Geralt's tail thump harder against the chair as Geralt growled, and he held his hands up in mock surrender. "Okay! I'll leave it alone." He huffed and settled back against Geralt again.

Geralt rested his chin on Jaskier's shoulder, his gaze still fixed on Jaskier's sleeve. His hand twitched where it rested on Jaskier's waist. Why did it bother him so much now? It wasn't unusual for him or Jaskier to have stray threads on their clothes. Yet he still couldn't help but reach out and give it a small flick with his finger. He watched as it drifted back down, and he growled and flicked at it a couple times again. Why wasn't it staying still?

"Geralt?"

He swiped at the thread with his entire hand now. It still fluttered back down to Jaskier's wrist. If he could just…

"Geralt what are you doing?"

He snapped out of his anger at the stray thread and jerked a bit. "What?"

"I know it's unsightly, but pulling at it will only make it worse," Jaskier sighed, holding his wrist close to his chest. He stood from Geralt's lap. "I'll go fix it now."

Geralt couldn't find the words to describe how mortified he was. His tail flicked as his hands curled into fists. He couldn't just give into temptation so easily, he was a witcher. He shouldn't have just gotten distracted by a thread!

Jaskier paused at the sight of Geralt clearly being annoyed. "What's wrong?"

"This curse. I shouldn't be…distracted," Geralt ground out, his jaw clenched. "Not by _thread_."

Jaskier looked at him, then looked at the loose thread on his sleeve, then back at Geralt with a smile. "Well. Let's go back to my room, I'll change my doublet, and you can hold me some more and forget all about it," he offered.

That didn't sound bad. Geralt had to fight back the purr that threatened to start again at the thought of curling up with Jaskier and having the bard pet his hair again. With a grunt he got to his feet and watched as Jaskier poked around the kitchen to clean up the dishes and put the kitchen back to how it was before they ate breakfast. He then turned and led the way back to their rooms.

Geralt followed along, his tail high and crooked at the end again and his ears pricked. Jaskier spared a small look at him, and couldn't help the smile that spread across his face.

"You are pretty happy for being cursed," he mused, bumping their shoulders together.

Geralt gave a grunt. "I'm not happy."

"Mmhm." Jaskier reached up to scritch behind one of Geralt's ears. "But it doesn't feel bad, does it?"

"No," Geralt admitted with a huff.

Jaskier smiled and led the way into his room, closing the door behind them. He slipped off his doublet and tucked it away, and went over to the pile of his clothes that laid on the bed. He sifted through them a bit before pulling out one and slipping it on. He didn’t bother buttoning it up, and set about folding up the other clothes strewn about on the bed and putting them back in his packs.

Geralt’s ears pinned back and he walked over to the bed, trying to help fold the clothes as well. “I...don’t know why I was laying on your clothes,” he admitted. “Your bed felt terrible. Thought your clothes would be more comfortable.”

“You could have come back to your room. Your bed was big enough,” Jaskier offered.

Geralt grunted. “Didn’t want you to see the spell.”

The bard smiled and bumped their shoulders together as he took the last of the clothes and set them in his packs. “Well, I see it now.”

“Hm.” Geralt looked away and frowned.

“Hey, none of that. Come on, sit.” Jaskier plopped down on the bed and opened his arms.

Geralt hesitated but carefully sat down next to Jaskier, his posture tense. Jaskier scooted closer to him and wrapped his arms around him, resting his head on Geralt’s shoulder.

“Aren’t you glad you have your very best friend to help you with this awful curse?” the bard cooed. Geralt grunted and shifted, subtly leaning into the embrace.

“Not a curse,” he muttered. “Not awful.”

“Mmhm.” Jaskier tugged him back gently, until they were laying back on the bed and pillows again. “Relax.”

“Jaskier I have things I need to do,” Geralt muttered, but his eyes closed and it only took a little bit of shuffling before he was comfortable again, laying half on top of Jaskier like before breakfast.

“It’s best to wait this curse out,” Jaskier whispered, and Geralt hummed. Well, he couldn’t argue with that. He leaned in and buried his face in the crook of Jaskier’s neck, taking a deep breath and slowly hissing it out.

“You smell good,” he mumbled.

“Why thank you. I bathed last night while you and Yennefer were...well.” Jaskier cleared his throat. “I bathed last night.”

“Nothing happened,” Geralt said. “She cast the spell on me and made me sit around and asked me far too many questions about how I was feeling. Spell finally hit at midnight.”

Jaskier brought his hand up to pet over Geralt’s hair and ears again. He scratched gently at the ears. “They don’t hurt, right?”

“No.” Geralt paused and pushed his head up into the petting. “Feels good.”

“Good.”

They fell into silence after that. Well, not completely silent. Geralt’s purring started again and Jaskier quietly hummed a few songs. Just as Geralt felt himself starting to doze off once more, there was a knock at the door and Yennefer walked in.

“Hey, I have breakfast,” she announced, holding up a bag.

“That was very kind of you, but we already ate so the poisoning will have to wait,” Jaskier replied without lifting his head. However, as Yennefer stepped closer, Geralt bolted upright.

“What are they?” he asked. Jaskier sat up as well with a pout and saw that the slits in his eyes were wide and curious now.

“Scones. With some flavoring in them,” Yennefer replied simply.

“Flavoring?” Jaskier asked, wrinkling his nose.

“I wasn’t expecting you to be bothering him this early. I only got three for Geralt.” Yennefer handed the bag to Geralt, who instantly snatched it and opened it up.

“I don’t care. I’m too full,” Jaskier waved her off. “Though even if I wasn’t, my appetite would have been ruined at--” He paused, the sharp retort dying on his tongue as he saw Geralt devouring the scones in record time. One of them was already gone, and he was halfway through the second one. “Uh. Are they that good?”

Geralt paused in his ravenous eating and glared at Jaskier. “The fuck do you think?”

“Okay, yep. Right you are.” Jaskier looked over at Yennefer, who had seated herself on the edge of the bed and was watching with an amused smile. “What’s really in those then?”

“Special oil for flavor,” was all she replied.

“Uh-huh. So special witchy things?”

“No.” They watched as Geralt finished off the second one, completely ignoring them as if they weren’t there.

Jaskier pursed his lips. “Somehow I don’t believe you.”

“Give it a minute.”

“Give what a minute?” Geralt asked as he pulled the third one out and ate it, though a little slower now.

“Don’t worry about it,” Yennefer assured him as she checked her nails.

“That makes me worry more,” Jaskier muttered.

Just as Geralt finished the third one, he suddenly went completely still, his hands falling limply into his lap and his jaw going slack.

“There we go,” Yennefer said with a chuckle.

“Yennefer,” Jaskier said slowly, his frown deepening as Geralt continued to stare into nothingness. “What was in those?”

“Oil distilled from catnip,” Yennefer explained. “I wanted to see if it would affect him.”

“Huh.” Jaskier brought a hand up and waved it in front of Geralt’s face, only to have Geralt suddenly jerk back away from him and stare at him, his pupils almost swallowing his gold irises. “Geralt? You okay buddy? Come here.” He carefully wrapped his arms around Geralt’s shoulders and pulled him close, only to yelp as Geralt tackled him and held him in an iron grip.

"Oh! Um. Well. I think it affected him," he squeaked. Geralt purred in response, the rumbling vibrating through Jaskier's side with how close he was pressing.

"I can see that." Yennefer tried to hide her amused smile behind her hand, but there was no hiding the crinkle around her eyes and the way her shoulders shook with barely contained laughter. She stood and smoothed out her skirts. “I’ll give you two some privacy. I expect to hear details later.”

“Wait Yennefer don’t leave me!” Jaskier complained, pitifully stretching a hand out to her as she made for the door. He couldn’t even move away from the pillows he sat against, Geralt was holding him too tightly. Damn witcher strength.

The door closing was like a death sentence and Jaskier whined and let his head plop back onto the pillows. It was hard to act upset when Geralt was purring so loudly and cuddling him though. Even if it was a bit weird and unusual that he was being so cuddly. Jaskier had spent so long wishing for the witcher’s touch that now that he had it, he wasn’t sure what to do with it now.

His head was pushed back by Geralt pushing his own head up into Jaskier’s chin. “Geralt?”

“Hmmm?” The lazy hum that came from Geralt almost blended in with the purring. At least Jaskier was pretty sure that was a lazy hum.

“Are you--!” Jaskier yelped and jolted as Geralt suddenly bit his neck. His teeth didn’t sink in hard, but he knew there would be small imprints most likely. He hissed in a sharp breath and wriggled a bit. “Ow! Be gentle!”

Geralt rubbed his cheek over Jaskier’s neck in response, and Jaskier tried to settle back into the bed as best as possible. That was quickly interrupted by Geralt rolling to sit entirely on top of him, his head tucked under Jaskier’s chin as his purring grew louder. Jaskier wheezed and wrapped his arms around Geralt. “You are _a lot_ of witcher, you know that?”

“Hmmm.”

“Very helpful.”

Jaskier felt Geralt’s smile against his neck and wondered if this truly was Geralt. Did Yennefer switch him with someone? “Geralt? What’s my name?”

Geralt shook a bit at the question, and it took Jaskier a moment to realize he was _laughing_. Okay, this was officially weird. “What’s so funny?”

“Jaskier,” Geralt rumbled, nosing at the corner of his jaw in between soft chuckles.

“Yes, correct, that is my name,” Jaskier said, and he couldn’t help but laugh a little too. “You are so out of it, you big oaf.”

Geralt only gave a small hum in response and shifted to lay more comfortably against Jaskier, his head on the bard’s shoulder. Jaskier grinned and scratched behind the cat ears. The purring that came from Geralt really was endearing.

“Who knew the White Wolf made such a cute cat?” he teased. Geralt rubbed his cheek over Jaskier’s pulse again, his purring settling into a rhythmic rumble with his slow, even breathing. Jaskier risked tracing the fingers of his other hand slowly along the curve of Geralt’s spine, his heart skipping when Geralt arched into the touch. He wasn’t sure if it was a conscious decision on the witcher’s part, but that only made it more endearing.

A small pang hit him at the realization that he wouldn't be able to have this again after the spell wore off. As much as he wished he could have Geralt snuggled up to him all the time, not only when it was cheaper to get an inn room with one bed or when it was too cold to sleep alone, it just wasn't realistic to even hope for something like that to happen.

"You really are cute like this," he murmured, stroking a bit more firmly up and down Geralt's back. "I wish I could lay in bed with you all day and pet you."

He heard a small chuckle come from Geralt at that, and he paused. "What's so funny?"

"Mm…wishes. Djinny djinn djinn," Geralt muttered, nuzzling him as a small grin spread across his face.

"I'm glad that experience was enjoyable for you. You weren't the one that was in danger of dying after being left by your muse and had your life's work insulted," Jaskier scoffed, a pout on his face from the memory. "My singing has a lot of filling, thank you very much."

"Mm."

"I don't suppose you are willing to tell me exactly why you decided to take your sleeplessness out on your poor heartbroken friend?"

Geralt's jaw worked for a moment, as if he was trying to figure out how to speak. "It…got you to stop thinking about…about her."

"Well. It did, that is true, at the expense of grinding my shattered heart into dust," Jaskier said with a dramatic sniffle.

Geralt buried his face into Jaskier's neck again and took a deep, deliberate breath in and hissed it back out, the purring quickly returning again. It warmed something in Jaskier’s chest as he resumed petting over his ears and hair and along his back. He felt more than heard the witcher mumble something into his neck, and he tried to shuffle a bit. “Did you say something?”

“Sing.”

“Sing?” Jaskier echoed, his eyes wide. “ _You_. Want _me._ To _sing_.”

“Mmhm.”

Jaskier took a shaky breath in and slowly eased it out. How was he supposed to keep his singing steady after being asked to specifically by his muse? “I, ah, yeah. Right. Of course. Just...give me a moment.”

“Mm.” Geralt nosed at his neck lightly, his lips still curved up in a small smile.

“Gods. I can’t believe you’re so affected by the stuff,” Jaskier muttered, and cleared his throat. He got an idea and laughed softly as he rearranged his hold on Geralt so that one hand was cradling the back of his head, his fingers behind the cat ears, and his other arm was crooked against the small of his back.

“When a humble bard,” he purred, flicking his fingers and running his hand along Geralt’s back as if he was playing his lute instead, “graced a ride along, with Geralt of Rivia, along came this...song…”

He could feel Geralt’s soft laughter against him when the witcher realized that Jaskier was pretending he was his lute as he sang. Jaskier didn’t need his lute in his hands to play it anymore, at least not with this song. He had played it so many times, he could probably sing it in his sleep and still get the movements right.

As he sang, Geralt’s soft chuckles turned into slow, deep purrs once more as he settled down against Jaskier again, his ears flicking every time Jaskier’s fingers moved up a bit too high and tickled them. He kept his movements and singing much slower than he usually would sing and play at, not wanting to make the petting uncomfortable for either of them.

As he finished the song, Jaskier moved to wrap an arm around Geralt's waist as his other hand came up, his fingers dancing along Geralt's temple to brush his hair back. Geralt's brow furrowed just slightly as he pushed his head up into the touch, his ears back and a slight pout on his face.

"How are you feeling darling?" Jaskier murmured, the endearment slipping out as if it belonged on his lips.

Geralt only gave a small hum in response. Still high, then. Jaskier scritched behind the cat ears again, smiling when the rumbling purr started up once more.

"That's it," he cooed. "Feels good to have a relaxing day, doesn't it?"

"Mmhm." Geralt settled against him again, his tail curling loosely around Jaskier. Jaskier leaned back with him until he was settled in the pillows with Geralt sprawled out on top of him. He really was a lot of witcher, but it was worth the difficult breathing. There was a comfort in having the weight and warmth of another body nearly suffocating him.

Jaskier even started to doze off a bit. He hoped that Geralt would like to simply sit and cuddle more like this even after the catnip and the spell wear off. Jaskier liked to think he was a good partner in everything, including cuddling, he just didn't get much of a chance to do so. Most bedpartners wanted him out immediately, or he had to leave right after to make sure Geralt didn't leave him behind.

A sudden sharp pain shooting through him cut off his thoughts, and he yelped out as his eyes flew open. Geralt was sitting up now, one of his knees pressed painfully hard into Jaskier's crotch, but he didn't seem to notice. His ears were pricked and his eyes were wide as his gaze darted around the room.

"Geralt, could you--!" Jaskier cut himself off with another shout of pain as Geralt launched himself off of the bed, using Jaskier as a springboard. The witcher slammed his hands onto the wall, then pushed off of it to dart the opposite direction.

Jaskier watched, still hunched over in pain, as Geralt proceeded to make a mess of the room for seemingly no reason. Slamming his hands down onto surfaces, seemingly careless of whether he knocked something over or broke anything. At least they had a sorceress, whose fault this all was anyways.

Geralt clutched onto the wardrobe, then twisted and leaped off when it started to wobble from his weight. He landed on the floor in a crouch, and suddenly everything went still.

It was quiet enough that Jaskier could finally see what had Geralt's attention. A fly, which was now running into the window repeatedly in a futile attempt to escape.

The witcher wiggled a bit, and Jaskier would have thought it was cute, if Geralt hadn't immediately crashed headfirst through the window a moment later.

Jaskier rushed over to the shattered window and looked out, where Geralt now laid in the bushes bleeding from various cuts. None of them seemed serious thankfully, some of them were already healing due to witcher stamina, but the way he was staring up at the sky with wide, dilated pupils and didn't even seem fazed by the shards of glass that were lodged in his arms was extremely worrying.

"Geralt?" he called out, delicately reaching through the window to grab Geralt's wrist. Geralt simply gave a hum and closed his eyes, and Jaskier could hear the purring starting up again from where he was. "Come on, you need to get cleaned up." No response. "I'll see if Yennefer has any more of those scones for you.”

Speaking of Yennefer, the sorceress herself came walking in smoothly as if she hadn't overheard one of the windows being shattered and the destruction of the room that Geralt was causing not too long ago. She simply stepped over the fallen trinkets, glass shards, and other various items strewn about the room.

"Yennefer, can you give me some help? He refuses to get out of the bushes," Jaskier whined.

Yennefer hummed and pursed her lips. "I could. But I need to use my energy to fix this room up. Go outside and get him from there yourself."

Jaskier whined but let go of Geralt's wrist to carefully step away, only for Geralt to hiss and leap back through the shattered remains of the window. The witcher grabbed Jaskier around his waist and clung tightly to him, making Jaskier stop in his tracks.

"Well, hello there Geralt," Jaskier said with a small smile, and grinned at Yennefer. "There. Done."

"Good job. Now take him to get cleaned up while I clean up this mess," Yennefer said without looking at them as she started to fix up the window.

"Yes ma'am," Jaskier replied and took Geralt's hands from around his waist to tug him out of the room. Geralt swayed but stumbled along anyways, a purr starting in his chest again as he followed Jaskier.

"Okay so," Jaskier started, glancing back at Geralt, "we're going to get you into a bath, because you need to get the glass out of you."

"Hmm."

"Well at least you don't have an aversion to water. I think." Jaskier really hoped that Geralt didn't have the same aversion to water that cats did, he wouldn't be able to force a heavy witcher that was out of his mind on catnip scones to stay in the bath.

Thankfully, his prayers were answered, and when they went into the bathroom, Geralt showed no signs of wariness at the tub that was already filled with steaming hot water. He happily followed Jaskier's lead in stripping off and climbing into the bath, after Jaskier gave him a once over and made sure that all of the glass shards that he could get were taken out.

"I guess there are some advantages to magic after all," Jaskier mused as he poked around for a good scent of oil and soap that wouldn't be offensive to Geralt's nose.

Geralt purred as he settled down deeper into the tub. Jaskier returned to his side with a washcloth, some soap, and a bottle of oil that he was pretty sure was hair oil. If not, well. Geralt had worse things in his hair for longer than it would take to ask Yennefer where the real hair oil was.

"Let's get the blood washed off first," Jaskier said, mostly to himself. He wasn't sure Geralt could even understand what he was saying, much less know what he was talking about, since he didn't seem very bothered by all of the tiny cuts that were on his body. Most of them were already scabbing over, and it was just a matter of washing off the dried flecks of blood at that point. So Jaskier allowed himself a bit of indulgence in the form of tracing the washcloth over Geralt's muscles slowly, reverently. It wasn't often that he got to do so, and Geralt seemed to enjoy it in his current state. The witcher's hand was constantly skimming over the surface of the water, sometimes dipping his fingertips below, but didn't say much else.

Jaskier took advantage of the silence to work on a new tune he had in his head for a few days now. Geralt seemed to enjoy his singing earlier, or at least tolerated it, and it was nice to see him so relaxed. He didn't bother with trying to figure out words or rhymes just yet. It was more about keeping the soft atmosphere of the bath and keeping his friend relaxed.

After rinsing Geralt off, Jaskier rolled up his sleeves and draped his arms over the witcher's shoulders in a loose hug. "How are you feeling?" he murmured, stroking a thumb over Geralt's collarbone.

"Tired," Geralt mumbled back, his head tilting to bump lazily into Jaskier's. Jaskier smiled and brushed their cheeks together in a brief nuzzle. He liked this, he had a brief thought of just asking Yennefer if she could permanently keep Geralt like this, but that wouldn't be fair to Geralt. Not to mention part of the witcher's charm was his gruffness, it made the soft moments all the more tender.

"Just a bit longer and you'll be back in bed," he assured Geralt, and sat back up to grab the pitcher and set about soaking Geralt's hair thoroughly. He grabbed the comb beside the bath and worked on combing the oil through Geralt's hair, teasing out the knots that had managed to tangle up in the long white strands. Once that was done and the excess oil was rinsed out as best as Jaskier could get it, he braided Geralt's hair loosely and tied it off.

"All done, nap time now," he said in a singsong tone. He grabbed Geralt's hand to pull him up, only to be nearly knocked back as Geralt easily hauled himself up and out of the tub. Geralt swayed a bit, but after a small shake of his head grabbed a towel to start drying himself off methodically.

"Oh! Are you back?" Jaskier asked. He tried not to feel disappointment. He did like his gruff standoffish witcher, yes..but he was enjoying the unusual cuddly witcher.

"Mm. Not much," Geralt replied, and rolled his shoulders. "Trying to focus."

"You don't have to. I have it handled," Jaskier offered as he tried to take the towel, only for Geralt to yank it away and go back to drying himself off. Strangely, he only gave his braided hair a brief squeeze with the towel before moving on. Jaskier brightened up at that, and spared a quick touch to make sure the braid wasn't messed up before he stepped away to give Geralt his space, thinking he would just change back into his old clothes.

They both seemed to come to the realization that Geralt's old clothes weren't shredded, per se, but they weren't in great condition and weren't smelling the best either. So Geralt shrugged and wrapped the towel around his waist-- why, Jaskier would never know since it wasn't like Yennefer hadn't seen it all-- and let himself be led out by the wrist to his own room again. He flopped down on his bed without bothering with new clothes, and Jaskier paused.

"Geralt, if you want to take a nap, you're going to have to at least put some pants on," he tried.

The witcher gave an annoyed grumble but hauled himself off the bed after a bit more insisting and tugging from Jaskier. He opened his pack and pulled on a pair of cotton breeches, and then proceeded to flop back down on the bed again.

"There. Was that so hard?" Jaskier teased as he sat down on the edge of the bed. He opened his mouth to tease some more, but cut himself off with a yelp as Geralt wrapped an arm around his waist and tugged him down onto the bed. "Oh! Yes, well. If you wanted me to join you, you only needed to ask." He snuggled down against him with a smile on his face and no complaints on his lips. His witcher was fairly warm after all, and very good for cuddling. He had learned that well enough while out in the middle of the wilds with Geralt, freezing and shivering himself into an early grave if it hadn't been for Geralt curling up beside him and draping an extra blanket over them.

So now Jaskier curled up beside Geralt in a similar manner, and even tugged the blanket out from under them to keep them protected against any light chill that the house might have. Not that he needed to come up with an excuse anyways, Geralt seemed perfectly content to let him stay cuddled up, even under a blanket. Jaskier risked his luck even further by scooting closer and wrapping an arm around Geralt in turn. Geralt only hummed in reply and nosed at the hollow of his throat, the cat ears on top of his head flicking briefly. Jaskier gave another small scritch behind them in an attempt to get Geralt to purr again. It took a few moments, Jaskier could feel the way Geralt tensed and tried to hold it back, but he kept running his fingers over the top of Geralt's head and rubbing gently behind the cat ears, and soon enough that rumbling was back.

Jaskier continued his ministrations as Geralt melted into him, his fingers gripping and releasing the back of Jaskier's shirt. His hands sometimes stopped to run up and down Jaskier's back a couple times, feeling over the muscles there and pressing down in a few points where there was extra tension, but then went back to kneading at his shirt.

"Careful," Jaskier murmured, his fingers skating over the loose braid that was already falling out, "keep doing that and I might turn into a puddle."

"Eye for an eye," Geralt mumbled from where his face was pressed into Jaskier's chest.

"Oh? And what is that supposed to mean, dear witcher?"

"You know what it means, damn bard."

"I'm afraid I do not."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

Geralt growled and gave a light slap to Jaskier's back, though it didn't even sting. Jaskier only laughed and nuzzled the top of his head.

"Alright, alright, I'll leave you alone," he vowed. He unwrapped his arms from Geralt and moved to turn over and get up, but Geralt's arm tightened around him and kept him held close. Geralt gave another small growl and pressed his face deeper into Jaskier's chest where the collar of his shirt opened, and Jaskier felt a blush rising to his cheeks.

"How risqué of you," he teased, if only to keep his own heart from getting too carried away by the move. Geralt hummed, and Jaskier could feel the curve of his smile against his chest. He only had a brief moment to wonder what Geralt was planning before he felt the tip of Geralt's tongue tracing up the line of his chest in small kitten licks. Jaskier felt a small laugh bubble out of him at the pun and the sheer absurdity of it all.

"Geralt, Geralt, my dear, darling witcher who is my very best friend in the whole wide world, what in the gods' names are you doing?" he asked, giving a small push on Geralt's shoulders to put distance between them. Under any normal condition, Geralt wouldn't have been moved, but he was clearly still affected by the catnip scones. It had been some time since he ate them, Jaskier wondered how strong they were to have been still affecting Geralt and his fast metabolism.

"What?" Geralt grumbled, his ears pinned back at being pushed away.

"You-- I know that you're feeling nice and fuzzy off in whatever witchery land in the clouds you're at, but try to think for a second," Jaskier said, squishing Geralt's cheeks in his hands. "You're going to remember all of this when you come to. And I don't want you to start brooding again just because you acted a little embarrassing and out of sorts."

"Told you, they're wearing off," Geralt mumbled, gently taking Jaskier's hands off of his cheeks so he could move closer to him again. To the relief of Jaskier's extremely fragile heart, he only rested his head under Jaskier's chin and settled, but that still left Jaskier's brain working to try to figure out exactly what the hell that was all about then.

"Stop." Geralt suddenly flicked Jaskier on the cheek. Probably aiming for his nose, given that it almost missed him. "I can hear you thinking. 's too loud."

"Sorry. I--" Jaskier's voice died in his throat. How was he even supposed to begin expressing how he felt? Confusion, yes, why was Geralt showing this much affection now and why show it in the form of-- of _licking_ him? But also, why hadn't Geralt shown any interest in him before, was that even interest? Was it just a normal thing witchers did? Was he supposed to lick back?

Another flick, this time landing properly on his nose.

"Sorry," Jaskier mumbled again, and he snuggled down into the bed with an arm draped over Geralt to keep him held close, just in case this was a weird fever dream. Geralt draped a leg and his tail over Jaskier's legs and hip, and if there was any space between them before, there wasn't now. Jaskier wondered how he was supposed to sleep now like this, but Geralt was right. He just needed to stop thinking so hard. Easy.

No thinking at all.

Not a single thought.

Nothing.

No thoughts running through his head about Geralt and his weird cat spell and how different it has made him—

No, no thinking.

...This was harder than he thought.

“Alright, spit it out,” Geralt finally said with a heavy sigh.

“This is a really weird spell,” Jaskier admitted. “It’s-- you’re different. Not that that’s a bad thing, of course, but it’s weird.”

A frustrated growl left Geralt, and the witcher let go of Jaskier to turn over and move away from him. “I don’t know when this is going to be over. If it bothers you that much, leave.”

“It doesn’t.” Jaskier scooted closer and wrapped an arm around Geralt’s waist. “It’s nice that you’re touchy for once.”

“It’s ridiculous.”

“It’s cute.”

“I’m not cute.”

“Yes you are.” Jaskier risked moving even closer so he was slotted right up against Geralt’s back. “I love it.”

“Don’t talk to me about love, foolish bard,” Geralt said, and though Jaskier was sure it was meant to come out as a hiss, it only sounded soft, a plea almost.

Jaskier took a shuddering breath in and released it, feeling all of his nerves twisted up inside of him. “I love you.”

Geralt tensed, but before he could say anything, Jaskier pulled away to sit up. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, about to get up, only to have Geralt grab his shoulder and forcefully spin him around.

Geralt’s cat ears were pinned back, though his eyes were blown wide as he searched over Jaskier’s face for a moment, looking for something. “ _Don’t_.”

“Don’t what?” Jaskier asked, and a dry laugh left him. “Don’t love you? It’s a bit too late for that. I wish I could magically make feelings go away, but I can’t.”

“Don’t play games with me,” Geralt said, and Jaskier barely had to look to see the tension that held every muscle in Geralt’s body tight, as if he was ready to bolt at any moment.

“I’m not,” he sighed. “I do. Love you, that is. Have for a while now. This whole…” He waved vaguely at Geralt’s cat ears and tail. “... _thing_..has been torture for me. Having you be so touchy and-- and _sweet_ , but not like how I want. But I’ve been trying to be a good friend, put my feelings aside for this whole matter since you’re already stressed out enough about the spell, but there’s only so much I can take.”

“Then don’t be a good friend,” Geralt said. Jaskier’s eyes widened, trying to process what exactly that was supposed to mean, but before his mind could run off with it, Geralt’s lips were on his own, and what was he supposed to do but kiss back? He melted into the kiss, feeling as if everything in him was turning to a puddle. It was like every dream he had coming true, even though his dreams didn’t quite imagine Geralt’s lips being this chapped, but he’ll take it.

He reached up to slide his fingers into Geralt’s hair and took a quick breath before tilting his head to the side to deepen the kiss. Geralt responded in kind, a bit more stiff and inexperienced, but still wonderful. Jaskier moved one hand up so he could rub behind one of Geralt’s cat ears, perhaps get him to relax a bit, but found nothing on the top of his head except hair. He reeled back out of confusion, only to find he wasn’t just missing by a mile, Geralt’s cat ears really were gone, along with the tail. There was only his usual witcher’s appearance left, who looked very unhappy at Jaskier pulling away.

“I wasn’t done,” Geralt grumbled, but paused after a moment. He reached up and patted the top of his head, seemingly realizing as well that the cat ears were gone. “Oh.”

“Well.” Jaskier smiled and hung his arms off of Geralt’s shoulders. “Maybe it just needed true love’s kiss to fix that.”

Geralt scoffed, though there was a small smile tugging at his lips. “You’re ridiculous, bard.”

“Ah, but I am your bard,” Jaskier pointed out. “If you’ll have me.”

A small huffed laugh left Geralt, and as an answer he leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to Jaskier’s lips. “I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave a comment and kudos if you liked it, and please give some love to the artist over on tumblr [here!](https://the-nonchalance-draws.tumblr.com)


End file.
